


Approval

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Fosterson Week 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: Day 6: Outside POV–> What does Jane and Thor’s relationship look from someone else’s point of view? Create something based on looking in on these two from the outside.—The Avengers' thoughts on Thor and Jane.





	Approval

Tony’s annoyed by them. They’re just too cutesy for their own good. Whether it’s the two of them ruining game night by making dopey smiles at each other and using inside jokes, or Thor putting pictures of Jane eating the food he makes, or requiring lab decontamination because they had sex in there  _again_ , Thor and Jane are always finding some way to make his skin prickle.

Obviously they’re still his friends and he’s happy for them and all that touchy-feely stuff, but considering he’s letting them live in his building rent-free, they could be more considerate roommates. Hardly an unreasonable request. But every time he tries to bring it up, someone tells him to lay off them, because they spend two years separated from each other. Usually the intern, Darcy. Or Pepper. Neither of whom he can really argue with.

So, he deals with it.

* * *

 

Steve worries about them. He’s happy for them, but he can’t help thinking back to the hospital in Washington. To Peggy lying in that bed, and how he had to hold back tears as she would forget and remember him. And then the image changes so that Jane is in the bed, and Thor is sitting beside her. 

He doesn’t know how to bring it up to them without being rude or forward. When he asked Darcy about it, she said they didn’t talk about it with her either. According to her, they probably wanted that to stay between them, rather than ‘bum everyone else out,’ and Steve can certainly respect that.

Whatever they do, he hopes it works out for them.

* * *

 

Bruce envies them. Having Jane around reminds him of Betty, and everything he can’t have with her. He doesn’t resent them, of course. It’s not their fault that his own life is so complicated. But it does get a little uncomfortable when Jane gets a phone call from Betty and chats with her about the developments in their research.

But he does like having them around. Thor’s input in the labs is unexpectedly helpful, given that quantum mechanics is like high school math to Asgard. And Jane is a pretty good person to share a lab with.

Although, like Tony, he could do with a little less sex in the workplace.

* * *

 

Clint is basically indifferent. Thor’s his friend and teammate, and Jane’s pretty cool when she’s not calling SHIELD derogatory nicknames. Apparently, she’s still mad about New Mexico. Not entirely unreasonable, but it’s been years. Then again, Natasha likes her, so that makes her okay in Clint’s book.

He does make a point of picking Jane’s side on game night, because she is viciously competitive, and he’d rather not be on the receiving end, even if she’s a gracious loser.

* * *

 

Natasha watches them with interest. She keeps a certain amount of distance from everyone, a relic of her training from the Red Room, but Jane and Thor are kind of fascinating to watch. If she believed in things like soulmates, she might even say they were it. Fitting together like puzzle pieces. Of course, Natasha knows that soul mates are fabrications meant to help commercialize things like Valentine’s day.

Still, she could believe in it when Thor feeds Jane bites of potstickers while she scribbles in her notebook. Or when Jane springs a surprise party for some obscure Asgardian holiday, just because she knew Thor was feeling a little homesick. Or when they’re found on the roof together, under blankets and his cape, a telescope and two mugs to the side.

She doesn’t believe in soulmates. But a small, sentimental part of her that wasn’t quite stamped out believes in them.


End file.
